HandPhone
by ShiroNeko-XD
Summary: Mamori kehilangan HPnya. Itulah akibat dari keteledorannya!


Ini hanyalah fic pertamaku setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi reader. Saran / komen / protes / cacian / keluhan pun akan kuterima. Happy reading!

"Yaaa~! Mamo-nee! Mamo-nee~!"

"Ada apa, Suzuna-chan?"

"Aku menemukannya! Kata temanku, sore ini akan ada bazaar dan _itu_ juga akan dijual!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iyaaa~ Sena dan Monmon juga akan ikut! Mamo-nee juga ikut, kan?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku masih banyak tugas. Aku titip saja, ya?"

"Eeh~? Tak bisakah libur barang sehari saja?"

"Tidak, Hiruma-kun tak akan suka kalau aku mengulur-ulur waktunya. Ini daftar dan uangnya. Kalau kurang pakai uangmu dulu, besok kuganti."

"Yaaa~ baiklah, nanti kucarikan. Sayonara~!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Mamori menatap Suzuna yang pergi menghampiri Sena dan Monta yang sudah menunggunya di gerbang sekolah. Walaupun ingin ikut pergi 'berburu', dia tak mungkin meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai manager klub. Latihan sore baru selesai dan tugasnyalah membereskan peralatan. Dan masih banyak data-data tim lain yang harus dirapikan.

"Hiruma-kun, ini data tim Poseidon yang sudah kubagi menurut pemain dan ini video yang sudah diedit menurut offense, defense, TFP, blocking, kick off , onside kick, returns, punts, punts return, tight punt, dan lainnya. Sesuai perkataanmu," kata Mamori sembari meletakkan setumpuk file dan video ke atas meja klub.

Balon permen karet yang dari tadi ditiup Hiruma hingga sebesar bola basket meletus, tanda dia mendengarkan Mamori. Mulai merasa kesal dicuekin, Mamori segera merapikan tasnya. Dia memasukkan alat tulis dan catatannya, menyambar HP-nya yang tergeletak anteng-anteng saja di atas meja.

"Aku pulang duluan dan jangan lupa kunci ruang klub," pesan Mamori pada Hiruma. Dengan segera Mamori keluar dan menutup pintu ruang klub, tak mendengar panggilan Hiruma (1). Pikirannya sedang lelah dan dia tak mau berdebat dengan Hiruma. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah segera sampai di rumah dan beristirahat di kamarnya yang nyaman. Mamori mempercepat langkahnya, mengarahkan kakinya ke halte dan menunggu bus.

Mamori memasuki kamarnya dengan hati galau. Bisa-bisanya dia kecopetan dalam bus dan sekarang HP-nya sudah hilang untuk selamanya (2). Mungkin kalau tak diberitahu penumpang lain, Mamori tak akan pernah tahu gantungan HP-nya tadi keluar dari kantong dan diambil si pencopet yang duduk di sebelahnya. _Pantas orang itu turun dengan terburu-buru,_ batin Mamori. Ibunya hanya menghela nafas, heran dengan tingkah anaknya yang ceroboh menaruh HP di kantong rok.

"Sekarang Mama tak bisa langsung membelikanmu HP baru. Jadi lebih baik kau menabung dulu kalau mau HP baru secepatnya."

Gantian Mamori yang menghela nafas. Dia teringat pada celengannya yang seharusnya sudah mencukupi untuk membeli HP baru. Tapi godaan untuk jajan cream puff Kariya jauh lebih besar. Dan besok, mau tak mau Mamori harus memberitahukan semua teman-temannya untuk menghapus nomornya.

"Tak kusangka kau juga bisa kehilangan HP, Mamori," ucap Sara sambil membereskan alat tulisnya. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 3 menit yang lalu.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya hapus saja nomorku," kata Mamori gusar. Dia hampir terlambat untuk menyiapkan peralatan latihan sore.

"Baiklah," jawab Ako. "Hari ini juga ada klub? Lebih baik kau bergegas, Sang Pangeran tak mau menunggu terlalu lama."

"Sang Pangeran Neraka," tambah Sara, tersenyum geli. "Jangan lupa besok kita akan belajar bareng!"

"Baiklah, besok aku akan libur klub. Ja ne!"

"Sayonara!" Ako dan Sara memandang Mamori yang pergi terburu-buru ke ruang klub.

Mamori sedang mengisi botol-botol air minum ketika Suzuna datang sambil membawa bungkusan—yang sepertinya cukup berat—dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau mendapatkan semuanya?" kata Mamori tak percaya.

"Yaaa~ Sena dan Monmon benar-benar membantu!" ucap Suzuna ceria (3).

Mamori membuka bungkusan tersebut. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat isinya. Novel idamannya; Harrie Pottie, Bathura, Marmia, dan Lord of the Kongs yang menurut kabar dicetak sangat terbatas (4). Sungguh tepat keputusannya meminta bantuan Suzuna yang walau jaringan informasinya belum sehebat Hiruma, tapi selalu menghasilkan apa yang diharapkannya.

"Arigato! Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkannya!" Mamori merasa tak sabar untuk segera bersantai di rumah dan membaca novel gaje itu.

"Oh ya, ada apa dengan HP Mamo-nee? Aku selalu gagal saat mengirim sms tadi malam."

"Ah, aku lupa. Kemarin HP-ku dicopet, jadi tolong hapus nomorku, ya?"

"Hhe? Dicopet?"

"Ya, maaf kalau untuk sementara ini aku tak bisa ber-sms denganmu."

"Mamo-nee tidak meminta bantuan_nya_?"

"Siapa?"

"Kalau _dia_ mungkin bisa," Suzuna menyimpan senyumnya dan pergi ke lapangan untuk mengamati latihan anggota-anggota Devil Bats lainnya, meninggalkan Mamori yang kebingungan. Tapi Mamori harus cepat membuang pikirannya dan menyelesaikan mengisi air minum karena Suzuna balik lagi untuk memanggilnya. Sang kapten Devil Bats sudah menembakkan meriamnya, tanda waktu istirahat latihan sudah datang.

Pesan moral : Jika kau adalah manager klub, _jangan pernah_ membuat Sang Iblis menunggu lama kalau kau masih sayang pada satu-satunya nyawamu itu.

"Hhh... satu lagi hari yang melelahkan..." Mamori duduk di meja belajarnya, mempersiapkan buku pelajaran untuk hari esok. Novel-novel dari Suzuna harus disingkirkan untuk sementara, karena tugas sekolah dan data-data klub harus sudah siap besok. Mamori teringat janji belajar bareng Ako dan Sara besok.

"Berarti, untuk sementara aku tak bisa membaca kalian..." ucap Mamori sambil memegang 4 novel gaje itu dengan raut muka sedih. Sambil terus berpikir kau-punya-setumpuk-tugas-yang-harus-dikerjakan!, Mamori menyimpan novel-novel itu jauh-jauh agar tidak tergoda untuk membacanya sekarang juga. Sambil terus melawan godaan, dia membuka tasnya dan menemukan bungkusan kecil. Penasaran, dia membuka bungkus yang mencurigakan itu dan—

Drap-drap-drap—BRAK!

"Mamo-chan? Ada apa?"

"AAH! Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa! Maaf jadi mengagetkan mama! Ehehe..."

"Kalau begitu jangan teriak seperti itu! Mama benar-benar kaget!"

"I-iya! Maaf, ma!"

Melihat tidak ada masalah, ibu Mamori pun keluar kamar dengan hati sedikit kesal dan bingung dengan kelakuan aneh anaknya. _Masa mudanya_, pikir sang ibu.

Balik ke kamar si anak, Mamori yang masih memegang bungkusan itu terperangah melihat isinya; kotak Handphone BlueBerry baru, _not second_, lengkap dengan pulsa 50 ribu dan nomornya yang baru : 1124-1945 (mohon jangan dicoba, ini hari ultahnya Mamo ^^;)

Secarik kertas terjatuh, menyadarkan Mamori. Dia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya :

_Handphone itu __untuk menggantikan punyamu yang lama_

_Gunakan baik-baik_

_Jangan sampai komunikasi kita terputus_

Mamori kembali terkejut. Tak ada nama dan kertas ini hasil ketikan. Jadi, HP ini benar-benar untuknya? Astaga, baru kemarin kecopetan HP dan sekarang sudah ada gantinya? Bikin author iri...

Mamori tak dapat menyambunyikan rasa senangnya. Kalau sudah ada HP baru, berarti dia tak perlu memakai celengannya dan dia bisa jajan cream puff Kariya! Lucky! Begitu senangnya Mamori hingga dia tak sadar ada seseorang yang mengintipnya dari jendela kamarnya.

Seseorang itu—iya, yang MENGINTIP itu—memperhatikan Mamori yang tengah mencoba-coba HP barunya. Dari siluetnya, sepertinya dia pemuda berambut spike. Alisnya sedikit berkerut, seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba, dia merogoh sesuatu dari mantelnya. Seseorang meneleponnya.

"Sudah diberikan?"

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Yaaa~ tentu saja tidak! Apa reaksinya?"

"Lihat saja besok di sekolah, Cheer Sialan."

"Baiklah~! Sampai besok!" Tut tut tut—pip!

Pemuda itu mematikan teleponnya. Dia kembali memperhatikan Mamori. Dia melirik layar HP-nya yang memperlihatkan tanggal 14 maret. Pikirannya kembali ke kejadian sebulan yang lalu. _Tch, tak kusangka aku akan membalasmu,_ pikir pemuda itu. _Terima kasih atas cokelat mint-mu, manager sialan._

Merasa semua urusannya sudah selesai, dia beranjak pergi. Menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Yaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga! Capek ngetiknya~

Jujur, saya iseng ngerubah fakta kalau Mamori MUNGKIN pulang naik kereta. Dan disini dia jadi pecinta novel. Yahh, kecintaannya pada novel gak terlalu jauh dari kecintaannya pada cream puff (^_^;) mirip-miripin author-lah *taboked by readers: "Gak ada yang nanya!"*

Okeh, jelasin yang dikasih nomor ah :

Hiruma memanggil Mamori karena dia melihat gantungan HP-nya keluar dari kantong rok dan Hiruma mau memberitahukan bahwa bisa-bisa HP Mamori dicopet saat perjalanan pulang nanti.

Dan ternyata beneran dicopet...

Sena menyelinap diantara kerumunan orang *tentunya dengan kecepatan cahaya-nya*, mengambil bukunya, dan melemparnya ke Monta yang sudah menunggu di kasir. Dan Suzuna tinggal membayarnya. Kerja sama yang sangat baik di dalam toko buku yang penuh sesak.

Harrie Pottie, Bathura, Marmia, dan Lord of the Kongs bukanlah dicetak terbatas, tapi *yang author yakin sekali* tidak akan pernah dijual! Itu hanya plesetan dari novel Harry Potter, Zathura, Narnia, dan Lord of the Rings (Yang kata ibu author beneran dijual, entahlah, belum pernah lihat 3 novel terakhir itu)

BUAT YANG GAK NGERTI, sebenarnya Suzu-chan mo minta tolong ke You-nii bwat cariin HP Mamo-nee karna jaringan informasinya tak memungkinkan mencari HP yang ilang dicopet, ehh ternyata You-nii juga sama aja (=.=;) ands kebetulan aja Suzu-chan juga tau klo You-nii blum punya apa2 bwat bales coklat dari Mamo-nee. Author aja gak pernah nyangka klo You-nii bakal bales sebuah coklat mint pke Blue—salah, BlackBerry, HP yang udah merajalela diembat temen-temen skolah padahal hargane 'lebih-dari-cukup' bwat beli novel Dan Brown! Hyaaa~

Siapa yang mau review?


End file.
